creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Quotes
Do you remember something amusing, insightful, or just plain wacky said by a member of the Creatures Community - either intentionally or otherwise? Record it below! You may want to put yours as the Quote of the Day, too. ---- Before C3, we called them COBblers. Now they're called Agent Smiths. --bd_ My norns do nothing but party! What can I do? You have a serious problem: your world has been invaded by normal Norns! -- David Chess My treehuggers are plagued by IQ dropping powers. "Me extremely crowded." "Maybe Push Bug." "Me hungry for starch." "Maybe Push Bug" "Me quite cold." "Maybe Push Bug." So far the only shred of intelligence in my norns is one of the younger ones influencing others to say "critter" instead. --Fort We must simply conclude he is thinking of something deep and wonderful. More likely, however, he is thinking about nothing, which explains why he looks so happy. -- Helen Attenborough Est omnia suae culpa -- LummoxJR - That's Latin! Anyone who has ever played with Creatures will be pleased with the surprises the sequel has to offer. -- Mindscape I have done a serious investigation, and I find Pez responsible for the end of the world. -- Beth Chani: "push norn" - eeee! pregnancy! Dylan: that's what happens when you push norn. Your cheese and carrots will added to our own. Your honeybees will be adapted to service us. -- GreenReaper Hiding behind a sugar block, is that a good idea..? -- Pez Well you're blown up now, so does arguing the point make any difference? -- Gryph I create artificial life. I apply my scientific skill to the detailed and complex simulation of neurons, biochemicals and genes, and then assemble them delicately and with care into living, breathing virtual creatures. I nurture these tiny defenseless souls into existence, place their miniature, pulsating brains into their cute little heads. And then I kill them. -- Steve Grand The primary thing I've learned is that the majority of so-called "loving" Creatures players are vindictive, hateful people who lack a firm grip on reality. -- AntiNorn, when asked about what he'd learnt from Tortured Norns There's no 'A' in 'angel'. -- angel51431 I make art - I'm not a piece of it. -- Erin JRC - the best place to learn about the human body. -- nornina Today has been a bad week. -- Tails My name is not a typo. -- Freekling Redefine 'work', and anything works. -- Dylan When I die, I'm leaving my furby to someone I don't like. -- alanna Are you okay and stuff? -- Pseudonym37 It's like a regex, only dumber. -- bd_, on a Sine agent's quotebot script People usually get what's coming to them - unless it's mailed. -- ElasticMuffin I think realness is over-rated anyway. -- Helen dessert norns? with cherries on top? :) -- nornfreaky Life is hard, but harder if you're stupid. -- ThunderOrb I daresay no info line is no life. -- Watson Give a beth a cookie, and it makes things bettar for just a day. But give her a stick, and she can provide bettarment for herself and her family for a lifetime. Give today! -- GreenReaper Nevermind the creatures making you laugh, cry and think, I'd say the community does a better job of it. :) -- Helen Why be positive when being negative is so much easier? -- Das Fort: Fort was silently mocking DP. A cow for the great Dark Psychotopian. Not even a Katu monster.... A cow. So this is what Mr high and mighty does in his spare time. Danikat: OOC: But what could be crazier than giant flying cows? Exept maybe giant flying radioactive cows. --Danikat and Fort in the Forum Wars, on the subject of DP's GFRMC's New users are the same people as old users, but younger - and we all were young once. Cherish them. Without them, JRC truly would have no future - only a dead past. -- GreenReaper on newbies Norns being creative is scarier than the Australian Treasurer's smile on budget day. - Trish I first saw this program in the same week that evidence was discovered of life on Mars. This is more exciting. - Douglas Adams I don't need you people and your genders! -- Miff Welcome to the Docking Station Forums! Please leave your sanity in the skull-shaped baskets by the door; however, you will not be able to retrieve it afterwards. The walls of the pit of insanity have no traction, so remember to bring a grappling hook if you ever plan to get out. -- The traditional greeting to newbies at the old Docking Station Forums There is no trick: These enchanting, irresistible, quasi-conscious little pets live in real time on the screen of your ordinary home computer. Call it a game if you like, but this is the most impressive example of artificial life I have seen. -- Richard Dawkins, author of The Selfish Gene. To those who are about to die, we salute you! -- Ecclesistates, commenting on the C1 I'm A Creature, Get Me Out Of Here! game. A friend with cheese is a friend indeed. -- Erin They’ll make you laugh, they’ll make you cry, they’ll make you think, they’ll make you tear out your hair in frustration. -- Jessica I'd be careful. Ping has a blackbelt in origami. -- Ricardo2000 Do Norns dream of electric Shee? -- Thomas Hafsaas I think that's one of the things I've always liked about this newsgroup.. everyone here actually *enjoys* being off topic.. and will defend their right to be off topic :) It's been that way ever since I started here a year and a half ago, and it hasn't changed a bit. Well, maybe a tad more wacko.... ::grin:: -- Karma Breed, not bread!! Eat wheat, not norns!! Love 'em not loave 'em!! -- Indigo, of the Rights for Norns Society Have you hugged your tapeworm today? -- Helen Burchmore Damn you and your inferior speaking patterns! -- Officer-1BDI (or rather Nibbler, in a Futurama/Creatures fan-fiction crossover) I have no siblings! I ate them all! :P -- Meer !!! I'm outraged I wasn't quoted even once on the Creature's Wiki people quotes page. -- Mizgiwir Websitekitty:LET INSANITY RULE! CReekleen:to insanity! Websitekitty:I thought you were sane! CReeklen:sane?how DARE YOU CALL ME SANE! when I heard about these 'sandwich' course thingies I was like 'heehee, sammich', but the whole 'one year industry placement' sounds like a sammich filled with AWESOME! -- scorp on sandwich courses When life hands you lemons, stack them. -- Off the hook He's a good mother - raised me right! Just the right amount of killing spree, but not too much ultrakill. -- Gryph, on GreenReaper Freekling: Why don't you want people to know your birthday? GreenReaper: Because of creeps like you who stalk little girls, Freekling. ;-) Freekling: Hey, what I do in the privacy of other people's houses is my business. For people who love to chat everywhere: a cordless phone. For people who love peace and quiet: a phoneless cord. -- Leannewoods Everything can be inproved with chainsaws. sam999 on the topic of wanted agents Category:Humour